Misunderstandings
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Theo sees and hears something he just doesn't understand, read and find out.


**A/N: I know I'm in the middle of writing a couple things but I needed to get this out there. Just a little one shot that was running around in my head. **

"NO NO NO NO. This can't be happening." He thought as he walked as fast as he could down to the lake, where he saw two people making out.

He wanted to, no needed to get out there as fast as possible before the two figures decided to leave. His heart was breaking in his chest just thinking it was who he thought it was. He gave up everything to be with this person, friends, family, social standing, everything.

He was disowned the minute his mother found out about them and this is how he's repaid. He let his mind continue to think it wasn't who he thought, hey it was dark out, his mind could be playing tricks on him.

Pushing some first year whatevers out of the way, he heard a voice calling him from behind, making him stop and turn around.

"Hey you alright?" His new friend asked him as they came closer, seeing the hurt sliding across his face.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." He said trying to act like everything was.

"You sure, you really look upset, and you nearly killed those first years back there." His friend placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes with concern.

"Everything is fine. Just need to get out side for some fresh air." His friend nodded and said to find them later. With a quick nod in return he continued outside.

Once he was close enough to the lake, where he saw the two figures, he slowed down. Creeping up behind the tree and poking his head out. His breathing stopped as he saw the two figures laying next to one another, his lovers head resting on the other chest, a hand running in their hair. Tears starting to sting his eyes as he forced them not to fall.

He sat behind that tree listening to their conversation and grew more and more upset with every word he hears.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight, I'll tell him tonight." He heard his lover respond.

"How do you think he will take it?"

"I don't know, I just know I am scared."

"Hey there is nothing to be scared of, I'll be right there with you." He saw the person lean down and kiss his lover gently on the head before pulling them closer.

He slowly walked out from behind the tree and quietly made his way behind the two. He couldn't believe how comfortable they seemed to be together when only a few weeks ago they would have done everything to kill the other.

"You don't have to tell me anything now, I hope you are happy, the both of you." With that he practically ran all they back to the safety of his room. Being Head boy had it's privileges, he was able to have his own room, and thanked Merlin for the privacy now.

He sat stone still at the edge of his bed not believing what he had just seen and heard. His love was going to break his heart tonight. He finally let the tears he had been forcing back to escape his eyes now that he was alone. He jumped when he heard banging on the door, but proceeded to ignore it with a silencing charm thrown around the room.

He wanted nothing to do with his love, not after knowing they were going to leave him for someone else. He laid back down on his bed and let sleep slowly take over him.

The next day he did everything he could to avoid seeing his love, sat in the back of classes so he could be the first one to leave, ate in the kitchens to avoid everyone, and stayed in his room every other time of the day.

"Let me in" He heard as he was trying to finish his potions work, knowing the voice was not his loves he opened the door to face his friend.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" They asked.

"I'm doing my work, what do you want?" He snapped back.

"Alright that is it, Mr. Nott. You know damn well what I am talking about. Why are you avoiding him?"

"Granger if you would please just leave me alone it would make me very happy.

"No, he is miserable. Draco has been trying to help him talk to you but you keep running off."

"I bet Draco has been helping him, just like he was helping him last night by the lake. Well tell them I don't want to see either one of them unless they want to get hexed." He snapped as he tried to get back to work.

"What? What happened. Is that why you were running outside last night? What did Draco do?"

"They were cuddled up to each other by the lake, looking all cozy, Draco even kissed his head as he snuggled closer. My heart stayed there at that moment and I don't want to see either of them right now." His head dropped after telling her this.

" Are you sure you saw it the right way?" Hermione looked shocked to say the least.

" If I didn't see it right then I heard, they were going to both come tell me last night."

"I'm so sorry Theo I really am."

"I just don't get it. They hated each other only a couple weeks ago. Draco even told me that I was lucky he was still ALLOWED to hang out with me when his father found out. I gave up everything to be with him and now he wants Draco. What did I do so wrong." Theo threw himself on his bed and grabbed a pillow to hug, it just hurt way to much.

"I don't know Theo. I thought you both were very happy, I just don't understand it either." Hermione rubbed her hand along Theo's back until the boy fell asleep. She pulled the blanket at the end of his bed up over him before she left the room.

The next day Theo was sitting in the library doing the rest of his potions work when he heard arguing in the back. Curiosity got the better of him as he made his way around the shelves to where he heard the voices. Peeking between a couple of book he saw Hermione, Draco and his love sitting on the chairs, in a very heated conversation.

"What the hell did you think you two were doing snuggling by the damn lake where anyone could see you?" He heard Hermione saying, "She acts like she knew about them" Theo thought as he continued to listen.

"I was only trying to comfort him Hermione." Draco responded as he rubbed the back of the boy sitting next to him.

"You didn't have to be by the lake, he saw you two, what the hell are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting him to be out. He said he had a lot of work to catch up on and you know how he usually is once he starts on that." He heard his love say, sounding a little upset. Theo was forcing himself not to go around and say something to them.

"You need to talk to him, explain everything."

"He won't even look at me Hermione, how am I supposed to talk to him? He hates me, and he'll only hate me more once I explain." "damn right I will" Theo thought after hearing that, he had enough and quickly made his way back to his table to finish his work.

Shortly after he heard the three of them making their way to where he was, the talking came to a sudden stop, making him know they saw him. As someone sat across from him he began to pack his stuff away.

"Theo, please wait. We need to talk." He looked up into his loves eyes and walked away.

Just before he was able to leave the library he felt a hand on his wrist and was spun around.

"What the hell Draco let me go." He tried pulling his arm away from the other boys drip.

"No, you need to talk to him. What you saw was not what it looked like. He is not cheating on you Theo."

"Damn right he is not. We are not together anymore so he can do what ever the hell he wants." Theo pushed Draco back, making the other boy let his wrist go, hearing a strangled gasp coming from his love. He fled the library and went back to his room forgetting to shut the door behind him.

Moments later he felt someone tap him on the shoulder as he was laying on his bed. He quickly jumped up ready to hex the person, when he came face to face with his love.

"Please don't talk." Not having any more energy in himself to fight he only nodded and sat back on his bed.

"I'm sorry you saw me and Draco snuggling by the tree. He was only comforting me for what I needed to tell you. No we are not together, I wasn't going to break up with you. I thought you would however leave me once I told you and he was trying to make me understand how he thought you would understand. I didn't know this could happen because if I did I would have used something to prevent it. I love you Theo and we are going to be fathers." Theo's head snapped up when he heard that and looked down at his loves stomach. Looking back up into those eyes he knew he was told the truth.

"How, no I know how but how far are you?" Theo slowly moved to the edge of the bed as a hand automatically went to his loves stomach, feeling a small bump below the shirt.

"Two months, I'm two months pregnant with our child Theo." Theo wrapped his arms around the boys waist and pulled his stomach to his face as he raised the shirt and kissed it. So many emotions were flowing around in him but the one that stuck out the most was relief. Relief that his love was not cheating on him, that he was still his, they were his.

"My gods, I am so sorry for how I have treated you these last couple days, please forgive me. I love you so much and when I thought you and Draco were together I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright love I understand, if I had seen you with someone like that I would have acted the same way. Are we okay now?"

"We are more than okay, were going to be Father. I love you Harry I do and I don't hate you for this, this is great. I also do not regret anything for being with you.'

Theo pulled Harry down onto the bed with him and pulled his back close to him, hand hanging over on his loves stomach, rubbing it ever so gently. As their eyes closed the only thing Theo could think about was how lucky he was to have this little family in his life.


End file.
